In recent years, telephone call centers have become much more widespread. The call centers manage many efforts, and call-center agents working in these centers often place and receive thousands of calls to and from various customers in different regions of the country. These agents often use headsets to speak with customers while they concurrently enter information relating to the customers into a computer workstation. The workstation may provide electronic forms for the entry of customer information.
More recently, telephone call centers have evolved into full-scale interaction centers, wherein agents may interact with customers via telephone, email, fax, or chat communication channels. Through the use of these interaction centers, agents are able to interact with customers in many different ways.
Additionally, agents have the ability to interact with two or more customers at the same time. For instance, an agent may be able to speak with one customer on the phone and concurrently interact with another customer in a chat session. As a result, the agent may be able to improve his or her efficiency.
In many situations, the agent will need to provide information within various screens or windows during the course of an interaction with a given customer. For instance, the agent may need to enter problem information into a data-entry field of a first window, and then later enter customer contact information into a data-entry field of a second window. During the course of the interaction, the agent may need to enter information into many different fields in various windows.